Wands Meets Swords: The Squib
by Enderion Sieghart
Summary: Harry Potter was born as a Squib in his family. Therefore, resulting his fondness of Video Games but still makes time for his family and younger sister. But what happens when at the Quidditch match of Bulgaria and Ireland, the Potter's Tent was attacked by death eaters with Harry still inside his NerveGear? Follow as the lone swordsman live an a place where wands and magic rule.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Sword Art Online nor I wish to own it.

**Summary: **Harry Potter was born as a Squib in his family. Therefore, resulting his fondness of Video Games but still makes time for his family and younger sister. But what happens when at the Quidditch match of Bulgaria and Ireland, the Potter's Tent was attacked by death eaters with Harry still inside his NerveGear? Hitting Harry with a curse while still in full dive sets some changes into him. The lone swordsman swore to protect his loved ones in a world where wands and magic rule.

* * *

**Prologue**

I sighed as looked outside my room's window. My life has always been that simple. Wake up, Eat, Play, Bathe, Play, Eat, Play, Sleep. There's really nothing special about me so I doubt that my life will be any different.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. My name's Harry James Potter, the eldest child of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans and an older brother of Rose Potter. Aside from that, you could say that my family is different from most families. Well, for starters, they're magical. Each one of them are Wizards and Witches. Hard to believe right? Well, continuing, every one of them from my ancestors, down to my father is all great wizards who have done such things in their time. Seeing as I am the eldest son, you could say that I'm next in line. However, there is one problem. I'm what you call a 'squib'. A term used for people who was born without Magic from Magical Parents. Everyone expected great things seeing that I'm the next heir to the Potter Family but their hopes were crushed after finding out that I was incapable of magic. So, that burden was passed onto my little sister, Rose Potter. She and I are what you can call opposites. She's quite outgoing while I'm rather reserved. But we're very close. She was the only one who didn't pity me for being born that I am. She'll tell me what she's been doing at Hogwarts and in return, I would tell her things from the muggle ( Term used for non magical humans. Like you readers ) world.

I have a lot to tell you about the Magical World but let's just not go into that seeing that you guys won't be reading this if you know nothing about the Magical World. So, let's go into my world then. After knowing that I was a squib, I was fascinated by the muggle world particularly Games. And realized how old class the magical world is (No offense). The technology of the muggle world was so new to me that I practically lived trying to learn and see everything. Eventually, I got hooked into a Virtual MMORPG game named, Sword Art Online. You create your own character, battle monsters, and level up; reach the top and many more. I've became so addicted to it that most of my time is within the Virtual World. Though in return, I was quite distant from my family, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and many more of Dad and Mom's friends. It's just that, every time I see them and they look at me as if they're being forced to take care of me even though I have no use for them. I don't want that. I want to know what's my purpose here…

Going back to the present, I'm fifteen years old and my younger sister, Rose is thirteen and has the same flaming red hair that of my mother but has the deep brown eyes that my father has. Right now, she is onto her third year in Hogwarts. We're going to watch a Tournament of Quidditch of Bulgaria and Ireland. I don't really know a lot but I do know some after seeing dad and Sirius play at our yard.

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Rose, Harry, are you both ready?" Lily asked as she gathered all the things they needed for watching. She then got the portkey needed to transport them to their supposed location.

"Yeah mum!" Rose said cheerily as she was excited to watch a Quidditch Tournament.

Harry was going downstairs carrying a bag that contains all his things that'll keep him company. "Yes mum, I'm all ready." He said.

"Well if that is so, let's go meet your father and your uncles at the tent. Hold on…" She said as she hold the portkey together with Harry and Rose. They felt a tugging sensation at their stomachs and fell as soon as it stopped.

"Ugh… I'll never get used onto using one of those things…" Harry said as he dusts of his clothes after standing up.

"Same here… My heads feels like its spinning." Rose agreed she stood up on wobbly feet.

Smiling at her children, Lily helped them stand up. Walking through a giant maze with tents, they eventually found the tent they're looking for. Entering, it never ceases to amaze Harry on how magic works. Inside, there was a big room where there's a bedroom, living room and even a kitchen with a dining table. 'Well, magic really is nice but it never was to me.' He thought to himself.

"Nice to see you pup!" Sirius Black appeared with a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Sirius!" He smiled and hugged his god / dog father. He was amazed on how some wizards can transform into any type of animal according to their character by will. Again, magic never ceases to amaze him. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Well, you know me. Busy with work but still have time for the ladies…" He smiled proudly at himself in which James and Harry snickered to.

"Sirius Black! If you even dare to try and make my son a womanizer, I'll make sure you and James would not have the ability to reproduce!" Lily scolded the former marauder.

"H-Honey, why was I in this conversation?" James pouted.

"Don't honey me James Potter! I know that you and the mutt are both thinking of the same thing!" Lily told him in which he cowered in fear.

"Mum, just calm down." Harry reassured his mother.

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"You sure you won't come? It'll be fun!" Sirius tried to convince Harry once more.

"I'm sure uncle Sirius. Thanks for asking. Oh and mum?" He asked his mother.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"How long before the match finishes and you guys coming back? I need to know so that I'll know when to Log Off." He asked.

Despite being addicted to his own world, Lily smiled on how responsible he could be to make time for his family. Thinking, she replied to him. "Probably in two to three hours. Be ready after that since your Grandparents would be coming later."

"Sure thing mum. Thanks for telling me. I'll see you guys later…" He said as he put on his NerveGear and lied down on a bunk bed.

Sirius then walked towards Harry before he could continue. "You know… I never really get muggle gadgets. You might have to teach me about them sometime kid." He smiled.

Smiling back, he replied. "Whatever you say Uncle Sirius."

_"Link Start!"_

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Rose Potter said in awe as she looked at the giant Quiddich Stadium filled with a lot of cheering fans.

Smiling at his youngest daughter, James Potter replied. "Well, you woudn't want to hold such a grand tournament in a small stadium now do you?"

Just as he finished speaking, the two teams got out of their tents and began showing of their skills and greeting the raging crowd. "That there is Victor Krum. He is said to be the greatest seeker of all time!" Sirius told Rose as she pointed at the seeker in the Red outfit.

"So, he's better than Dad?" Rose asked.

"Of course! You're dad's too old you know?" Sirius joked earning a smack on the head from the current Head the Potter Family.

"Hey! I'm not that old. Sure my skills are a little bit rusty but that's beside the point!" James shouted.

"You two! Could you stop being children and start acting like your age just for once?" Lily held both of their collars.

"Lily's right, for such Role Auror Models, you two could be very childish sometimes." Remus 'Moony' Lupin said as he arrived at their seats.

"Moony! It's good to see you!" He was then tackled onto the ground by the two former marauders In a three-way hug.

Lily just face-palmed why Remus was slowly loosing air. "You guys are weird." Rose laughed at them.

"Once a marauder…" James began.

"… Always a marauder. " Sirius finished.

* * *

**Xxx Scene Break xxX**

Sixteen hooded figures appeared in the forest beside the tents near the Quidditch pitch. "It's time to show the world that the Dark Lord's coming back." One said as the others smiled evilly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So guys, how was that? Please review and tell me what you all think about it. It's a little short but the chapters would be longer as the story progresses. That is if you guys like it. Just one of the stories that are really bugging me in my head.


End file.
